Renesmee, Edward's little girl
by tay2kewl4u
Summary: What happens when James never died, Jacob gets bit by somebody he never thought was possible, Renesmee gets nightmares since when, sucky summary i know
1. Chapter 1 NightMare

Renesmee, Edward's little girl

**PROLOGE:**Hi. My name is Renesmee; I am the daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I have the best aunts and uncles in the world, but sometimes they can be annoying. My aunts are Alice and Rosalie and my uncles are Jasper and Emmett. My favorite Aunt has to be Alice, I love to go shopping with her. I am so spoiled when we go shopping. My favorite uncle will have to be Emmett because he is like a teddy bear. He gives me the best hugs and I love to wrestle with him. I always win.

**Chapter 1 Nightmare**

It was cold, dark, and mysterious. I was in a creepy forest and I kept hearing voices. It was my mom and dad's. They were talking about me and Jacob, but why? I thought they liked Jacob, and then I heard more voices, like there were eight others. Then I saw my whole family.

"Edward, he still hasn't told her," Bella said.

Tell me what? Am I losing it?

"Why hasn't that mutt told her yet?" Of course that had to be Rosalie. Why does she always have to make fun of Jake?

"Edward, you have to tell her. It's for her own good. She might get hurt." Same old Carlisle always is worrying about me.

"I can't break her heart." What did Jake do so wrong that it will break my heart?

"Emmett you do it," Edward said.

"What? Me? Why me," Emmet questioned.

"You love breaking people's hearts."

"Stop flattering me! I'm not breaking my niece's heart."

"Well, somebody has to," Edward said while looking at all of them.

"I will," Jacob announced.

"What are you doing here you asshole this is our land so get off!" Edward yelled.

It was Jake I can't believe he is here.

"Jake," I said in a low whisper good thing nobody heard me.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Jake screamed.

I didn't believe it. Not just my dad and uncles trying to kill him, but my aunts and grandparents, too. My mom was the only one who didn't move.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Truth

**Chapter 2 Truth**

"Renesmee wake up," I heard a voice call to me.

"What happed," I said, which was a big fat lie, even though I do know what happened. My whole family just tried to kill my love, my Jacob.

"You were screaming."

I now know who that voice belongs to, my daddy.

"I was? Why? I've never had a nightmare before. Is there something wrong with me?"

I was not lying. I really have never had a nightmare before.

"Well, what was it about honey?"

I thought my father would have already known. I guess my mom was blocking him out.

"Well, Jake had a secret and you and the rest of the family tried to kill him, accept for mom."

I started to cry at this point.

"Oh," was all that my dad had to say.

I didn't even notice, but my dad had left at this point. I deiced to make my bed, and brush my hair and teeth. Then I got dressed. I was wearing jeans with holes in them and a white hoodie with fur on the rim of the hood. Then I walked out into the living room of our little cottage where I found my dad sitting on the couch with mom in his lap. They were watching T.V. I wish that Jake and I could be like that; so natural.

"Nessie we need to talk to you."

My dad looked very angry. I was so not prepared for him to explode on me.

"Don't worry I'm not going to explode and my face is usually like this."

"_Stop reading my mind!"___I shouted in my mind.

"Sorry," was all that he said.

"Sweetie, your father and I want to talk to you about Jacob."

Talk about Jake? But why what did he do that is so bad?

"Has Jacob ever talked to you before about imprinting?"

"Yes he says that werewolves imprint on a girl that they really like. Why?"

My mom took a deep breath. Then she said.

"Baby Jacob has already imprinted on a girl," she said slowly.

"WHAT?!"

By this time I was standing up and could barely speak I was so surprised.

"But I'm his best friend why wouldn't he tell me that? Why did he tell ya'll to tell me? If he was really my friend, he would have told me by himself. Was he too scared?"

I was so angry I ran right of the door. I was heading out to the place where my dad took my mom when they first met the meadow. I was crying by the time I got there. I lay down on the grass and looked up to the sky when I heard someone arrive.

"Hey, Ness. What's up?" I heard by the boy who broke my heart.

"You break my heart and then see me in tears and you tell me what's up?"

"I didn't know you were crying and how did I break your heart?"

I can't believe he didn't even know. I couldn't hold it in. I had to yell.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON A GIRL AND TOLD MY PARENTS TO TELL ME! WHY COULDN'T YOU? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! WERE YOU TO SCARED TO TELL ME MUTT?"

I have never yelled at Jake or called him a mutt. I was so angry and I felt so bad for doing that. He looked so mad.

"They didn't tell you everything. Don't you want to know who the girl is?" he asked calmly.

I can't believe that he was doing this to me.

"I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS!" I screamed.

"But she is amazing, perfect, beautiful, and incredibly…"

"Stop talking about her it hurts!"

"You don't understand. My imprint is you Nessie," he said quietly.

I couldn't cry anymore. I was so surprised and happy all at the same time.

"Your imprint is me?"

I was now so close to him I could kiss him. But I couldn't. Maybe if I could flirt with him. He wouldn't mind.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put on that much pressure on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

I was like all over him. Face to face. About an inch away. Just as I was about to kiss him, he started to talk.

"I-I-It's o-ok," he started to stutter.

I'm so good I'm going to try harder.

"Jake, please forgive me. I don't know what I will do without you."

I can't believe he is buying this.

"I think we should get back to your house before we get caught."

He was so cute. I love to be his imprint.


	3. Chapter 3 He's Alive

**Chapter 3 He's Alive**

The next morning was amazing. Each night I would always sneak out to meet Jake in the woods. He was so cool. I love him with my whole heart. In the morning I got up and went down stairs to find a note. It was from Jake. It said:

_Hello, my fair maiden. Will you_

_come into the woods to meet me? _

_I have a surprise for you. _

_From, Jacob_

He was so romantic. I can't believe he actually wrote that for me. I was wearing a cute T-shirt with Nickel back on the front of it and some short-shorts with a pair of sneakers.

**In the forest**

"Jake? Jake, where are you," I called into the empty forest.

"Right behind you," someone whispered.

I turned around and saw who was speaking to me and it wasn't Jake. I couldn't believe who it was. It was James.

"I thought you were dead," I said.

I was so scared.

"Now, now, now I know your daddy taught you better than that," he said in that cunning voice.

"What do you want?"

I can't believe it. I was so shocked.

"You should know what I want but since you don't, I'll tell you."

I couldn't believe it. I was feeling lust for James. He looked different. I found out what it was, he cut his hair. It was awesome and HOT. I can't believe I'm falling for James.

"I want you I want your hair, arms, legs, face, body. I want all of you," he said in that sexy voice that drew me in even more.

He is so hot.

"I want you too," I whispered.

Why did I say that? I like Jake!

"Oh, come on, Renesmee! Jake isn't here he won't find out."

Right there I kissed James. I wrapped my arms around him. It turned into a make out session until I heard a voice.

"Nessie?"

I pulled away and turned around to see a sad and angry face on Jake. I couldn't believe what I just did.

"How could you?"

"Jake I didn't mean it," I said trying not to cry.

"Get lost mutt, she's with me now."

James puts his arm around my shoulder.

"James, stop it."

I walked over to Jacob.

"Jacob, I didn't mean it. Please believe me."

What have I done?

"I do believe you, it's just him that I don't believe."

"Do you want to fight mutt?" James growled, flashing his sharp teeth.

"Jacob, don't you'll get hurt."

I was crying by now.

"I have to; I have to fight for you," he said without taking his eyes off James.

Right then James pounded on Jake.

"NO!" I shouted.

Why was this happening to me? Then Jake phased into his werewolf form. Jake clawed James, but James did the unexpected. He bit Jake. Blood was flowing into James' mouth. I could smell his warm, deep, amazing blood but I couldn't. I can't.

"James, get off of him!" I yelled, trying to get James off.

When he finally got off, my whole family came by.

"I have to go will you come with me?" James questioned, putting a flirtatious look in his eyes.

"NO! You sucked Jake's blood!"

"RENESMEE!" my dad shouted.

"Bye." was James last words before he took off.

"Bye forever," I said. After what he did, I never want to see his face again.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward's Daughter

**Chapter 4 Edward's Daughter**

"Jacob, please stay with me. Don't ever go. Please don't die," I whispered to him.

"Nessie I can't die I'm a werewolf remember," he chuckled.

"Right, I forgot," I said quietly.

Jacob and I started laughing when I got pulled into a giant hug. It was my mother.

"Nessie, I'm glad you're okay," she told me.

"What happened?" My father's angry voice yelled.

"James is still alive. He um, got in a fight with Jacob and he um, he bite Jake…"

"JAMES IS STILL ALIVE?" he roared.

"_I kissed him. Daddy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it," he said.

I got up and ran with all my might. I think even faster than daddy when I stopped.

I stopped at the meadow I sat under a tree in the shadow I saw a figure I knew who it was but I was going to play a game.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My dear, you already know me," the figure said.

"James, get lost!" I yelled.

"Why, don't you like me?" he asked in that seductive voice again.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could. He needs to know that I love Jake, not him.

"Well, that kiss seemed like something," he said.

"Yeah right I just did that for dramatic affect"

"Come on, James. Let's go. Edward's daughter is so boring, just like him."

That was stupid Victoria.

"I wouldn't be talking Miss Boring, and I am nothing like my father."

I could never stand her.

"Excuse me, I should be the one with the attitude because you kissed by boyfriend," she growled.

At this point Victoria was punching me, kicking me, and even trying to bite me.

"Laurent, pass the popcorn. I love a good movie," James said jokingly.

"Sorry James, no popcorn. I put a bet on Renesmee," Laurent said.

"Please. Victoria has her beat," James yelled.

I couldn't believe what was happening to me: first I kissed James, then I hurt Jacob, and now I'm fighting Victoria. What is wrong with me?

"Renesmee."

My dad really needs to get a cell phone.

"VICTORIA GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed.

I kicked her off of me and we started to hit, punch, bite, and claw each other. My dad grabbed me and James and Laurent grabbed Victoria. Victoria and I were face to face. She let out a loud growl. Even James and Laurent were scared by now. The rest of my family came. My uncles could see that my dad was getting a loose grip and ran over. They held me to right there I let out a very loud growl. My uncles, James, Laurent, and dad let go of both me and Victoria. She leaped at me and pinned me down.

"Victoria, come on get off her we have to go."

James was so impatient.

"No, I need to kill her," she snapped.

"Good luck." I was so not in the mood.


	5. Chapter 5 A whole Month

Renesmee Pov

Everybody wanted me to forget about the whole fight thing that happened between me and Victoria. But it just happened yesterday how could I forget about it that fast. My father issued a family meeting today in the living room everybody has to come I was so scared of what my father was going to say.

"Renesmee we are all very upset with you" My dad was bringing it home on me

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have fought back at her"

"We are glad that you are sorry but you still attacked her" My dad was so boring me now

"That's right you beat the crap out of her that was so awesome" Emmett was the only one who thought it was funny that I beat Victoria up.

My dad looked at Emmett with a look I think Aro would be scared from.

"Dad I'm sorry I really am but she attacked me first what was I supposed to do just let her beat me up"

_I had to stand up for myself I couldn't look like a wimp in front of her._

"I know that is what we taught you"

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble" please say yes

"NO you are grounded for a month" My dad is so not serious

"WHAT A WHOLE MONTH"

"Yes and that means no Jacob no cell phone and no computer do you hear me" I was so mad I didn't even hear what he said

"DO YOU HEAR ME" my dad never yelled at me

"YES I HEAR YOU" I never meant to yell at him

"Don't you yell at me I can make that one month a two month"

"Fine" after that I ran up to my room locked the door put clothes on and ran straight out the window and I knew where I was going.

Jacob's Pov

I was on the porch talking to Seth, Embry, and Ouil when a delicious smell of my beautiful Nessie came by. I didn't see her because I knew that she probably was embarrassed from something so I told the guys that they could go home.

"Nessie you can come out now I told the guys that they could leave"

I saw her come out of the woods and she was crying I ran to her just in case if she was hurt.

"Nessie are you alright"

"Yeah but because I was fighting with Victoria this might be the last time I can see you"

What did she mean by this is the last time I can see her

"My dad grounded me for a month I can't see you or use the phone and computer I'm sorry"

And with those last words she ran off back to her house before her parents came looking for her.


	6. Chapter 6 Fight, Fight, Fight

Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

It's been five months since the last time me and Nessie spoke. The last words I can remember that she said was I'm sorry that bugged me every day. It always made me feel that she did something wrong when she really didn't.

"_Don't worrier dude you'll see her in two more days"_

Seth was really helpful threw these five long months

"_Thanks man I just can't stop thinking about her"_

Seth and I got to La push to see Leah and Embry making out they are so gross together.

"Do you guys every stop sucking on each other's face" Seth had a way of words didn't he.

Leah pulled away quickly but you could tell Embry wanted us to leave. Seth and I sat down by them and we all started talking.

"So how you handling things with Nessie" Embry stared off the quick talk.

"What do you mean" This was the first time I didn't know what Embry was talking about.

"Well she didn't tell you about her and Naule"

"WHAT" I was standing by now I couldn't believe it how could she.

"Ya I saw her in the woods kissing him and……." I didn't even let him finish I ran off and the only thing I was think off was I got to kill that guy and tell Renesmee how much I love her.

Nessie POV 

_Before the whole Jacob thing._

I woke up this morning to a loud crowd downstairs sounded like we had guest I was so not in the mood but that didn't stop Alice.

"Wake up Nessie we have guest"

"So, I don't want to wake up please can I just sleep for 5 more minutes"

"Fine….. Tomorrow not get up" She pulled me up from my bed

She started doing my makeup she went overbroad today with the makeup and the outfit. She never put me in shorts but today she made me put on short shorts and they were really short it felt like if I sit they go straight up my butt.

"Someone special is here to see you" After Alice said that I knew it was my Jacob I couldn't wait but I was supposed to see him in two more days but I rather him here today.

I walk downstairs to see no Jacob but I did see Naule.

"Hello Renesmee would you care to walk with me" Yes I would care

"Um Sure"

I walked out the door and in to the woods with Naule .That's when things got weird he started to hold my hand and I could smell a familiar smell I looked over and saw a werewolf I think it was Embry.

"Renesmee I love you and I want to know how you feel about me" WHAT I don't love him

"I don't love you I love Jacob" Right then I fell to the ground with Naule kissing me I tried to get him off of me but he was to strong but I was not going to give up. I broke the kiss and pushed him off me trying to get away he grabbed my ankle.

"Nessie come on It won't hurt" right then I kicked him in the face

"Don't call me that only Jacob can call me that" he fell straight on top of me

"Fine I'll give you a new nick name how about touchy you are very touchy to that dog maybe it could work with us."

"Never" he was so strong I couldn't get up but I knew I had to.

"Fine how about sexy or naughty which won will you prefer." He was so gross

"Neither" Then for some reason I felt a breeze when I looked up I saw my favorite person Jacob. I didn't even notice Naule took off when I saw Jacob coming to me with a death stare but I didn't care because I all I saw was me being with him.

"Jacob O My……" Jacob slammed me into a tree and holding me by my throat this was not my Jacob what happened to him.

"I thought I was the one you loved the one you wanted to spend your whole life with. Then I hear about you kissing another man. When I came to get you he was all over you do you not want me anymore?"

I couldn't talk he was holding me on my throat to tight that's when I heard my father calling for me.

"Renesmee" Jacob let go of me and said five words I thought I would never hear him say to me.

"Never come near me again." Then he just took off and everything went black.

**I hope you guys like it I need a lot of comments on this if you want to see what happens next. **


End file.
